Kratos
Early Life Kratos was raised as a soldier for the empire, Sparta. When he was a teenager, his city and home was attacked. Kratos was one of the only survivors of the attack from another city. Kratos raised a small army with the remaining citizens and attacked the city that attacked them. While his small army was fighting, Kratos sneaked into the city and killed their ruler and took his weapons, the Blades of Chaos. With his army all dead, Kratos ran from the city to seek a new life. While travelling, Kratos killed many people who were innocent but he didn't care he only wanted blood to be splattered. One day, Beyonder appeared to him and told him to stop what he was doing otherwise his future with be painful. Kratos refused to listened and continued to kill until Beyonder stopped him and brought him to the Celestial World. First Trial Kratos was told he would become the Celestial Warrior of War and Kratos was overjoyed and was ready for anything ahead of him. Beyonder brought him to his first task which was on The Island and met another Celestial Warrior named Jacob who brought Kratos to the Heart of the Island. The Heart trapped Kratos within and proceeded with gaining revenge for all those he killed to get ahead or to just kill. Kratos was tortured by these spirits for a year straight, the spirits eventually burning into his skin turning it white. He then faced another form of torture when the blood of his enemies went burning onto his skin making a shape on his body. His final torture was for the Blades of Chaos to be burned around his arms with unbreakable chains. Second Trial Kratos returned to the Celestial World after two years of burning torture and reflection, he returned a forgiven man, a humble man ready to face the rest of the trials. Kratos' second trial was to end a war which was raging, peacefully instead of physically which was against Kratos' nature. Kratos did what he was told and went to both generals of the opposing sides and forced them to end the war in peace. The two cities returned to normal without fighting. One of the cities was named after Kratos and was called Spargus after him being a Sparta. The Third Trial Kratos was told by Beyonder that he would be forced to travel worlds, in search of enemies and would not be able to hurt or kill anyone for ten years, if he did he would have to start over. After ten years straight of not killing anyone, Kratos returned to the Celesital World for his final trial. The Fourth Trial Kratos' final trial was to given to him by the current Celestial Warrior of War. The trial was to kill him, which would take his powers away from him giving them to Kratos. Kratos didn't want to but did it so his trial could be complete and he became the new Celestial Warrior of War. Third Series Chronicles After the battle on Magnusaur, Kratos saw that Thalia was going to live the life of a regular mortal despite her celestial title. This inspired Kratos to leave the Celestial World and go into hiding in Midgard, a realm in Asgard. While leaving in Midgard, he fell in love with a woman named Faye. The two married and had a son named Atreus. Cries of the Valkyries After the sudden death of his wife Faye, Kratos and Atreus decide they must go to the highest peak in all the realms in order to spread her ashes. While travelling through the woods, they encounter a wounded man knocked unconscious. Atreus goes to the man to aid him, but Kratos, noticing the hammer, realizes the man is Thor. Category:Celestial